This invention relates to a process for flight-attitude-adjustment of a flying body or activation of a useful live load which is being carried by the flying body or both and an arrangement for carrying out this process.
The invention has as an object to provide a process and arrangement of the aforedescribed type which is of particularly simple and rugged construction, so that it can be economically manufactured and at the same time have increased reliability of operation.
The term "flying body" in the sense of the instant invention encompasses all bodies capable of flight in the region of the atmosphere which are suitable for carrying a useful load.
In particular, those flying bodies which include their own propulsion motor are included in this category as well as projectiles which are fired from gun barrels and which travel without their own propulsion motor along a ballistic path and also useful load-carrying bodies which are expelled, for example from airplanes or rockets, over a target region.
It is an object of the invention to maintain a stable flight path for a body in flight with the aid of its own propulsion means which cause it to autonomously travel towards a target region, whereby, in particular, the maintenance of a predetermined height above ground of the flying body is a consideration, for purposes of, on the one hand, to avoid any obstacles and, on the other hand, to escape reconnaissance means. After the target region has been reached, the arrangement of the invention makes possible the activation of the useful live load which is being transported by the flying body at an optimum point in time.
With projectiles which are being fired out of gun barrels and which move along a substantially ballistic path, the arrangement of the invention makes possible the activation of the useful live load at a favorable point in time, that is when the target region has been reached.
Also, when the useful live load transport means are in the form of a rocket which is being fired from an airplane, this useful live load is, by means of the arrangement of the invention, activated at an optimum point in time, that is, at an optimum distance from a target region.